1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power control, and particularly, to a power controlling apparatus applied to a biochip and the operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vision loss is a serious medical issue, where retinal diseases play major roles. For example, retinitis pigmentosa is a genetic disease. It is estimated that 1.5 to 6 out of every 10 thousand people are sick with this disease. The onset age of this disease ranges from 10 to 45 years old. The symptom of this disease is night blindness or sight-shrink. A majority of people with this disease become legally blind by the age of forty. At present, there is no effective treatment for retinitis pigmentosa.
Because of the rapid development of bio-technology in recent years, various biochips have given a ray of hope to the patients sick with the diseases hard to be cured. Considering the safety of the patients, a treatment called sub-retinal silicon chip implantation will be relatively safer and less-damaging to the eye structure of the patients receiving this treatment compared to other possible treatments for this disease.
However, the retinal chip used in the sub-retinal silicon chip implantation treatment is generally powered by solar-cells. The most serious drawback is that the photo-current generated by solar-cells is small and the efficiency of the solar-cell could not be effectively improved. Therefore, the solar-cell powered retinal chip will be limited by the small photo-current and cannot reach higher output power.
Therefore, the invention provides a power controlling apparatus applied to a biochip and the operating method thereof to solve the above problems.